The daily lives of basketball enthusiasts
by destinyflicker
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Kuroko no Basket universe.
1. Kuroko no Basket, Episode 50,5

**Summary:** What do Seirin do to pass time in between games at the Winter Cup?

**Acknowledgements:** Facts are from the Kuroko no Basket wikia

**Kuroko no Basket, Episode 50.5**

* * *

><p>Seirin cheered as they reached their hotel, elated that they won their match. They were looking forward to a night of rest after beating Yōsen, and Hyuga had banned Riko from cooking so spirits were high.<p>

After Kagami had cooked for them and they had all eaten they were unsure of what to do. It was only 6pm so it was too early to sleep but the hotel had no television or internet. Nobody had brought any cards or board games so they all sat in an awkward silence.

"What are you all doing?" Riko came in to the room to see everyone looking bored. "Come on we have to do something together as a team," she scolded.

"Let's play a game!" said Kiyoshi quickly. The rest of the team took to the idea well, although Riko pouted and mumbled, "I was going to suggest some running." The team pretended not to hear.

"How about Fact or Fiction?" The suggestion came from Koga.

When everyone looked at him, he tensed up. "Hey I'm sure we all have our secrets," he said defensively. "It could be fun and we have lots of time."

Mitobe tapped him on the back, and made a kind of pointing motion with his hands*. "See, Mitobe agrees!" crowed the cat-faced teen.

'How did you understand that?' the rest of Seirin thought as one.

But they grudgingly settled in to play the game. After all, it was better than sitting around, and they might even find out some intriguing things about one another.

"Okay," said Koga, rubbing his hands together. "One person tells the rest of the group something about themselves and we have to guess whether it's true or made up. The person gets to choose one of the people who guessed wrong to go next. And seeing as I thought of the game, I get to go first!"

"I like to play yoyo!"

"False!" Kagami yells immediately. "You're the clumsiest person here."

He remembered how Koga tripped over the bench in the Inter-high match against Seihō, knocking himself out. But the rest of his team didn't seem to agree.

"I think it's the truth," Hyuga said thoughtfully. "I saw one in your basketball bag last year."

One by one, Kagami watched in disbelief as the rest of Seirin agreed. "Even you, Kuroko?"

"Koganei-kun would not lie on the first guess," came the deadpanned reply.

"You are correct!" Koga exclaimed, sounding not unlike a tv show host. "Kagami, you were the only one to get this question wrong, so you're up next!"

"Tch," he growled. "Okay. If I wasn't playing basketball I would become . . . a zookeeper!"

A silence, then:

"You're afraid of Number 2, Kagami," Riko pointed out.

"Damn it!"

"Kagami-kun is not good at lying," Kuroko murmured, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Shut up! Guess this then. I'm afraid of ghosts."

"True," said Kuroko. Kawahara, Fukuda and Riko agreed with him, while the others thought he was lying again.

"I actually am," Kagami said, somehow managing to look triumphant and ashamed at the same time.

He pointed at Hyuga. "Your turn!"

Hyuga pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Easy. I look good in blue."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Seirin pictured the clutch shooter.

". . . true" said Tsuchida.

"I'm with Tsucchi," said Koga.

"Eh?" Hyuga looked like his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Yep. You definitely do," Kiyoshi confirmed.

"No I don't!" Hyuga was starting to go red.

"Prove it," multiple people said at once.

"You guys are unbelievable," Hyuga shook his head and left the room.

Laughter flickered around the room like a spitting fire, then:

"Excuse me, could I go next?" Kuroko's small voice rang out.

"Of course, idiot," Kagami said. "Show us what you've got."

He looked a little nervous as he spoke. "In middle school I played a prank on my teacher."

Everyone looked at him. He's too nice, they all thought. Surely he's bluffing?

Kagami laughed. "How about you tell us about it?"

"I didn't think you knew my tell, Kagami-kun." he pouted, as the others gawked at him. Their innocent little shadow had a devious side?

"For what it's worth, I'm not proud of it," Kuroko began. "It's something Kise talked me into. He said he'd play one-on-one with me if I did."

"I put a small canister of nitrous oxide in her office. Kise said to take a video as proof, so I did. Nitrous oxide is laughing gas." he realized his teammates were confused. "I stole it from the science lab."

"That lesson must have been fun," mused Kagami.

"And you got away with it?" asked Furihata incredulously.

"I didn't get caught."

Seirin was looking at him in admiration when Hyuga walked back into the room, wearing a big blue sweater.

"I look like a smurf," Hyuga said sadly. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Kiyoshi's smile broadened. "I think you look nice."

Numerous voices joined in. Hyuga gave them a death stare. "I hate you all." He trudged out of the room again.

"Anyone else want a go?" Koga asked. "Kiyoshi, you haven't had a turn yet."

"Ah, you're right," he said, looking thoughtful. "Ok, my hobby is ikebana (flower arranging).

They all looked at his kind face and figured that out of all of them, he would be the most likely to be into that sort of thing. "True?"

"Actually that was false," Kiyoshi smiled. "I couldn't think of anything true worth mentioning."

Ah, they had been caught out. Kiyoshi nominated Riko to go next.

"I've been waiting for this," she said with a smile. "All of you are going to run laps around the gym tomorrow if you don't get enough rest."

"Uh that's not exactly-" Koga looked worried as he searched through his mind for something from the rules that could contradict her.

He didn't succeed, and everyone panicked. Not wanting to test whether or not their coach was bluffing, and feeling apprehensive at her expression, Seirin rushed out of her sight as fast as they could. When she went in to check on them, it was dead quiet. Everyone had their eyes closed tightly and by the occasional rumble some were even fake snoring. Riko sighed. Unfortunately, it wasn't always this easy getting them to quiet down.

* * *

><p>*Pointing thing is 'I agree' in sign language (its not rude or anything jsyk)<p> 


	2. Milkshakes and Overprotective Teammates

**Summary:** The GoM crash Kagami's house and he finds out some things he wishes he hadn't about Kuroko.

**On Milkshakes and Overprotective Teammates**

* * *

><p>Kagami had just sat down at his house when the doorbell rang. He wearily stood up and went to answer it. After playing basketball all day and then eating at Maji Burger he just wanted to rest, so he hoped the person at his doorstep just had a wrong address or something.<p>

"Hello?" he opened the door, to find the Generation of Miracles, minus Akashi, dripping at his doorstep.

Rendered speechless, Kagami watched as they let themselves in.

"Kagamicchi your house is so warm!" Kise exclaimed. The others let out sighs of agreement.

"What's this about, then," he asked. Kagami had long since stopped questioning the GoM's actions. It was easier that way. He had a sneaking suspicion they didn't know what they were doing half the time, either.

"We've come to ask you about Kuroko," Midorima was straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"What did Kuroko do after he left the Inter-High tournament?"

"Are you stalking him or something?"

"Just answer the question."

Kagami sighed. The green head hadn't denied nor confirmed his question which he supposed wasn't a good sign.

"We went to Maji Burger."

"What did Kuroko eat?"

"He didn't have anything."

They all glanced at each other. "Why," Aomine asked.

"He said he wasn't hungry. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Aomine sighed. "What happened."

"You want every detail? Well, we waited in line for about 5 minutes and then we got to the front and I said, 'Do you have cheeseburgers?' and the cashier said-"

"Kagami." Aomine was not amused. Geez. That guy never smiled. Did he even have a sense of humor?

"Ok, ok. Kuroko got his usual vanilla milkshake and I got 18 burgers and we went to sit down when Kuroko realized there was a little boy upset in the line behind him. Maji had just run out of milkshakes and the kid really wanted one, so Kuroko got up and gave him his."

Murasakibara started mumbling to himself, and the rest of the Miracles looked shocked.

"Hey, I have a big appetite ok? You don't have to look so surprised." Kagami said indignantly.

"No it's not that-" Kise began.

"How should I put this," Midorima mused, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "In middle school, Kuroko was always very defensive of his vanilla shake. We all knew not to touch it or all hell would break loose."

"One day, Murasakibara casually mentioned that some other flavored shakes were better than vanilla and Tetsu got really mad." Aomine smiled at the memory.

"He pushed me over." the tall purple teen did not look impressed. "And he spilled my strawberry milk."

Kagami eyed Murasakibara. The giant was at least 6 or 7 foot, and he was well built. Kagami doubted even he could move him.

"_Little_ Kuroko pushed over this _giant_?" His voice was skeptical. His guests shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze.

"Don't call him little," Kise whispered. "He has a problem with being vertically challenged."

Kagami looked from one basketball genius to the next. They were all wearing the same solemn expression.

"Come on guys," he scoffed. "Kuroko wouldn't hurt a fly if it followed him around making bad puns all day."

They didn't say anything. Kagami narrowed his eyes at them. "You're not . . . scared of him, are you?"

"You haven't seen Tetsu when he's angry," Aomine looked at Kagami darkly.

"That's ridiculous," he said. "I'll show you how wrong you are."

He grabbed his phone and called Kuroko. It answered on the second ring. "Hello? This is Kuroko."

"Yo, Kuroko," Kagami smiled. "Tomorrow we're going to measure ourselves to see how tall we are. Are you going to come?"

"I think I might pass, Kagami-kun."

"You sure? We're having a contest. You might be able to compete with Nigou!"

". . ."

"Okay. I'll be there."

He hung up. "See?" he crowed. "He didn't even care."

They all looked at him worriedly. "I don't know about that."

"He didn't sound mad."

"Well . . . if you say so," Kise still looked uneasy.

"We should be going now anyway," murmured Midorima. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kagami."

And with that, they left. Good riddance. At least he could rest now that they had gone. He didn't truly know why they bothered coming to his house, but he hoped they wouldn't come back. It was disconcerting having people like them know where he lived.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Seirin met up, Kuroko found out Kagami had made the contest up. Apart from relief, Kagami didn't see any emotion flicker across the shadow's face. But later on, while they were walking, Kagami noticed him crouch down into position to do an Ignite Pass, even though he wasn't holding a basketball. He couldn't see his eyes but his normally expressionless face held a small scowl, and the air suddenly seemed more tense than usual.<p>

Kagami eventually returned to the team, trying his best to walk normally, and Kuroko looked as expressionless as always. Perhaps the Miracles were right, Kagami admitted, but he wasn't about to let them know. His pride was stronger than his sore stomach. Although it would be a little hard to hide the bruises . . .

* * *

><p>If there's anything you want to say about this story or about what I should write about next please write a review!<p> 


	3. Akashi's house is scarier than the movie

**Summary:** 6 basketball idiots decide to get together outside of tournament time and have a scary movie sleepover

**Author's Note:** I'm really really sorry for the slow updates I'm so busy now that school has started so that's why it took so long and why its not v good :/ and I'm also sorry for any OOC-ness in this (I kinda wanted someone to be nice to Kise for once lol)

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late," Kagami glanced at the ground, inwardly cursing himself for taking the train to Kyoto. Not only had he done that, but despite the fact that the house stuck out from the surrounding neighborhood like a graveyard next to a theme park, he'd managed to get lost. Luckily, the Akashi family was fairly well known and someone in a convenience store was able to give him directions.<p>

"Kagamicchi!" A blonde head came dashing out the door, almost bowling him over. "You're finally here!"

The rest of the colored geniuses followed more slowly. Midorima pushed up his glasses and scowled, taking them off and cleaning the lenses.

"Kaga-chin isn't last like normal," Murasakibara mused lazily. "Kuro-chin isn't here yet."

"Excuse me." A voice startled them from behind.

"Tetsu? When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time," he pouted. Kagami narrowed his eyes as he noticed his shadow's uneven breathing and flushed cheeks, but he was drowned out by numerous exclamations of surprise before he could even open his mouth.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tetsuya," Akashi smirked, somehow managing to be heard over the commotion. Surely he'd noticed Kuroko's sudden reappearance?

"In that case, Taiga, seeing as you're late-" the smile darkened, "-you earn the honor of running laps around this house until I say you can stop."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was holding his hand in front of his face, but the red head knew him well enough to tell his smile reached more than his eyes.<p>

"Oi," he grumbled. "You could have told me he was joking."

"But that would have ruined the fun, Kagami-kun," Kuroko deadpanned, removing his hand to talk but struggling to keep a straight face.

"I was running for 15 minutes!"

The others snickered at that, and Kagami sighed, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't help but notice the somber color choice of the room he'd ended up in - the windows were blindingly bright yet all the light seemed to have been sucked away.

A pillow smacked him in the face and he looked up indignantly to see himself topple over onto the ground.

"Hey-" he began, before he was cut off.

"I asked what movie you wanted to watch," Midorima sighed.

He glanced at the titles spread out on the floor, and a mask of amusement came over him.

"Oh none of them are scary, so I don't mind," he shrugged. "I've seen them all before."

"Really Kagamicchi?!" Kise exclaimed, looking impressed. "Do you mind if I sit by you? Will you tell me when the scary parts are coming up?"

He purposely looked away. "No."

"Waah! So mean!"

"I think you'll have to decide," Midorima said, turning to Akashi.

"Hmm..." his heterochromatic eyes looked thoughtful. "How about... Audition?"

"Audition? That doesn't sound very scary," Kagami scoffed.

"We'll find out, shall we?" came the reply.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so that's why it's called Audition," Aomine laughed lamely, his voice sounded slightly higher than normal. "Because . . . because she's the-" he broke off, his face showing not even the slightest hint of mirth.<p>

The lady on the television screamed again, and Kise shrieked, flinching and covering his eyes.

Midorima was huddled under a blanket, eyes wide and frozen to the tv, but his face looked calm. Akashi, sitting next to him, almost looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked as the red head reflexively grabbed his hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He snatched his hand back, looking at it as if giving it orders to _never do that again_.

"I found snacks," Murasakibara announced, coming back into the room.

"Thanks," Aomine grinned, grabbing a handful of sweets to distract himself from the film. He was greeted with a low growl.

"Hey." Midorima stepped between them before a fight could break out. "Sit down and watch the movie."

Kise whimpered and Murasakibara turned to look at him, concerned. "Kise-chin? Do you want a snack?"

His answer was in the frantic shaking of the head. Aomine muttered something about favorites but nobody paid him any attention.

"Akashi-kun, did you notice how fake those wires looked?" Kuroko asked across a shivering blonde.

"Yes, I think they ran out of money for this movie about 3 minutes ago," he chortled.

"W-what do you mean," Kise stammered, looking up confusedly.

"Well look at those bats in the background," He stated. "They're hanging from the ceiling by string."

There was a moment of silence in which you could clearly see the emotions change on Kise's face. His fear turned from disbelief, to relief, and finally, to amusement.

"How about we watch a nice movie next?" Kuroko suggested.

Akashi looked surprised. "But we've rented out all of these-"

"Y-yeah, Kurokocchi's right," Kise added.

Midorima looked at Akashi, and they exchanged a knowing look. "Ok," Akashi conceded. "I'll get my laptop and we can stream a movie."


End file.
